what now?
by Sapphire123456
Summary: follow jack, punzie, merida and hiccup as they meet two of the oldest spirits children(o.c's) and go on a very important mission to stop the evil... who has teamed up with ..., ... and ... to seek revenge on the children. (cliff hangers and love in as well pairing are jackunzel, o.c's and mericup (maybe, i'm not so sure on maricup yet but ok)
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story about jackunzel, i've been reading loads of other fanfics until i reached the point of 'OMG IDEA!' but i'm currently suffering writers block so this is like a major break through for me so thx... i don't own anything except my o.c's and the storyline...**

_meet the characters:_

_**rapunzel sun: a 316 year old spirit of spring and creativity(after opening), daughter of the lady in the sun and bride to be of an unexpected guest her "mother" wants her to marry, her hair is now only 50ft long and still golden except it can't be but as in physically can't be cut**_**_ as well as freckles spotting around her cheeks and noise._**__

_**jack frost: a 318 year old winter spirit of winter and fun, son of the man in the moon with white crisp snow colour hair and piercing blue eye's full of wonder and hope.**_

_**merida sun: a 317 year old spirit of summer and bravery, daughter of the lady in the sun and a concerned sister to punzie with red fiery, curly hair and blueish, greenish eye colour.**_

_**hiccup autumn: a 318 year old spirit of autumn and loyalty, son of the man in the moon with auburn hair the falls on his eye brows with hazel trust-worthy eyes as well as freckles spotting around her cheeks and noise.**_

_**(o.c)sapphire dimension: a 10000018 year old princess of time and space with the few extra powers of dimensional travelling, only surviving child out of 11 of the queen of time and king of space with brown hair turning into a goldenish blonde at the bottom with a single blue high light down her left side of hair and blue sapphire eyes as well as freckles spotting around her cheeks and noise. (a.k.a. alexis denningsfield)**_

_**(o.c)flame ignite: a 10000019 year old prince of the infernian's (the people of planet inferno) with the powers of fire and super vision, 2nd child of king flare and queen blaze with brown hair like hiccup's and deep sea blue eyes as well as freckles spotting around her cheeks and noise (a.k.a. matthew lex)**_

_Rapunzel:_

it was a cold winter's night and rapunzel lay in her bed sleeping and dreaming, she was only eighteen and was locked away in a cell ever since Eugene had been killed by gothel. all of a sudden she let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor with a _thud_ "QUIET DOWN THERE!" gothel cried angrily through the floor boards waht she didn't know was that rapunzel had just givern in and was dieing very quickly until "help" rapunzel tried to shout but nothing but a breath came out as she closed her eyes looking at the sunlight that had somehow slithered on her face as she died... _black..._ _that's all i saw... black... then light it was so warm and innocent until i heard a voice a sweet silky voice cry to me 'don't be afraid' i opened my eyes to see a woman standing there with a lovely golden dress that fell to the floor and trailed at the back , her sweet eye's were golden like shining balls of sunlight 'your name is rapunzel as you already know and i... am the lady of the sun your mother, i have waited a long time to be able to see you again after your spirit fell to earth in the form of a flower, you have already got powers yet you will gain more ,however' her voice became harsh yet still soft 'you may never NEVER tell your mother of your new powers otherwise i fear the worst or what will happen. do you understand?' 'y-yes mother i will do as you say but what will be my purpose?' 'spring and creativity my child, but i must warn you that you will not remember anything before your death except the face's of people and me... now wake up...wake up...wa-' _the voice turned harsh '-ke up you insolent girl' gothel cried at the girl who was not stirring on the floor 'w-where am i? who am i?' rapunzel asked with a full confused tone. gothel smirked 'your safe honey that evil theif flynn rider cannot harm you now'...


	2. Chapter 2

**again i don't own anything except the o.c's and storyline please r&r.**

_merida_

angus ran threw the forest at top speed running from a pack of wolves with merida on his back "hurry angus ...hurry" she cried loudly as she realised they just ran over the edge "ahhhhh" she screamed and everything turned black. _black... all i saw was black "don't worry my dear you are ok" a voice ecoed around them "angus where r weh?" i spoke to the horse "i don't know" he replyed as soon as i heard that i screamed again "don't be afraid my love he has power as well as you " a tall lady steeped out of the bright light "i am your mother the lady of the sun and i need you to rescuse your little sister" her sweet voice calmed me but when she said sister i imedialtly listened in "sister ya kid'n meh righ?" "no rapunzel is her name and she is in alot of trouble for a witch has kidnapped her." i shot up "i won't fail 'er or yah ma'm" i replyed feeling a sence of responsibility "now wake up but i must warn you that you won't remember your past life and goodbye for now..." _the bright light shone down and merida woke as well as angus. it was dark and all of a sudden she created warm and the extra light of summer...

_hiccup_

"wahooo yeahhhh" hiccup cried as toothless gave him that 'your an idiot look' "whaaa come on bud it's amazing up here. ya kno we ain't all dragons" he reply his strong accent still there. he looked up to the moon "so cool" he whispered until a gale of a wind came crashing into them knocking them into the sea with a big spash and crash..._ white ... wait white where am i? wow this is sooo cool am i flying? i am! awesome! "ok not the way i normally have a reaction for" a gruff voice saidand i saw a man tall about 190 cm at least he had a silver robe and pale skin with black hair the was quite shortand went no more past his chin"so hiccup u r ready for autum right" he looked me up and down at my green long sleeved top, brown belt, fur jacket, trouser's and metal foot"autum?" i asked averting his vision back to my face "you are now the spirit of autum use it wisely and don't talk to pitch black WHAT EVER YOU DO!" to tell the truth he scared me abit"anyway i'm your farth in the man in the moon a.k.a manny and blar blar" he waved his finger and shouted to me as a portal sucked me back to the mortal realm"you won't remember your past life by the way!"_hiccup landed next to the now immortal toothless and calmed him down "it's ok bud, now lets go spread autum."...


	3. Chapter 3

**we all know how jack became well jack but what if manny told him about hiccup so i'll go from that... only own o.c's and storyline btw o.c's in this chapter.**

jack ran through the forest he swore he saw sometime flying above...

_jack's p.o.v:_

"hiccup" i shout and the figure stopped "y...y..you see me?" he asked surprised so i guessed he had the same problems as me except i was now guaridian as north would put it "yeah of course i can i mean i am your like hmm... " i stopped and prtended to think just to tease but hey he's my little bro i can do that "your what?" he said "BROTHER!" i burst out and then explainded about manny and the fight and all my 318 years of existance it took a while but i finished in the end and for that i was greatful. meanwhile hiccup just stood in awe and his face was too funny and i finally cracked "hahahahahahahahahaha look at your face it's sooooo funny awww if manny could see you now..." i wiped a tear from my eye that had "aww come on bro.. " i trailed off as his face burst into a smile "your face ... hahaha " he cried out and i realised what he had done "cheek" i muttered " sooo bro what's your season hugh?" hiccup asked after all that laughing "winter and i'm proud" i reply coldly, "well i'm autum so technically we work together so put ya face back onto smile mode and join me and toothless." he pouted which made me smile "who's toothless, ya girl?" i teased "no ma dragon..." his viking accent still at it's full strength and toothless jumped from behind a bush knocking me over "woah, woah bud it's ok he's my brother" as hic said this tothless nodded and got off me and licked my face "urrrgh" was all i could say "urrgh ya know that doesn't wash out" hiccup complained as toothless did the same to him and i laughed "wow never knew my bro would be so.. well... fun" i shrugged and he looked confused by my comment. "nevermind"...

_n.o.p.o.v:_

merida ran through a bush and into hiccup "watch where ya goin' kid" she scoulded then saw jack laughing "and you behur wach yah' mouth mateh' or else" she waved her arrow at jack as it lit on fire he backed up "hey watch those things, winter spirit here" jack instantly shouted " so winter heh' well i'm merida spirit of summeh' so wha ya gonna do huh?" hiccup ran between the two "stop shouting at my brother and you stop takin mick out of merida ok , sorted" he cried "who this?" merida questioned "hiccup spirit of autum and second son of man in moon ya know manny my dad too"jack replyed... "well nice ta meet ya an i'm off unless ya gonna help meh and ta easter bunny find ma sister ta spirit of spring" merida spoke up. "spring heh?" hiccup repeated "i'll help and so will ma dragon toothless" hiccup shrugged "jack?" "huh?" "you gonna help too?" "nargh it's just a girl" after jack said this merida slapped him "she ain't just no girl she 'ad magic powers befre she became a spirit and she's mentally connected ta our ma'm ta lady in ta sun ya kno sunny." at the sound of this he turned to face her "ya mean the lady of the sun has a daughter?" "two ya got me'h as well" "the daughters of sunny are ment to be as beutyful as the goddess of love"he looked merida up and down and smirked "well at least one of em" and that earned him another slap off merida and a punch off hic. a hole opened up "heh mer i think i found ya sis, wait what the dingo is frosty doin ere" bunny asked after popping out the hole and hiccup could tell he was australian. "takin mick but hic ere is gonna help us est" merida answered pointing at hiccup her royal scottish accent showing more anger than ever "well hop in mate ma tunnels can take us there" hiccup waved his arms"i got toothless thaks" and he jumped on the back of his dragon and gave merida a leaf "so i can follow" he said noticing the confusion on her face and she nodded in an ok way and jumped in aster's hole with aster himself following leaving jack last to jump...


	4. Chapter 4

**This is continuance of the last chapter ok? Good now recap aster thinks he found punzie and hiccup is riding toothless in the skies while everyone else is in bunny's tunnels, also jack was being a jerk. Ok that sums it up so . I don't own any of the characters just my o.c's and the storyline. **

…_leaving jack to jump in last. _

"woah" they all chorused as they arrived to see a 60ft tower looming over them like a shadowed figure. Merida began to walk forward but hit something invisible knocking her 20meters back in a swirl of smoke and grass. "Hey what gives" she shouted aloud "at least she isn't mad at me anymore" jack said snickering to hiccup. Hiccup looked up and threw at twig at the field, to everyone's amazement the field lit up for 3 seconds pointing out the fact it was 100ft high with no top!

"ok here I go" hiccup muttered to himself, toothless gave a concerned look at hiccup started to more lots of leaves around him lifting him up threw the wind they were creating. He got up to about 80ft before losing all his energy and falls only to have jack fly up and catch him. "you could of let me" jack said after he put his one month younger brother down "no i…I couldn't because of the field it takes a clocking device to be able to get past the first 90ft. that's why I use my leave's and not toothless." Hiccup explained making jack nod in recognition.

_Meanwhile with punzie:_

"RAPUNZEL come into my room, NOW!" gothel cried up to the girls room. _I speak to you later mother I'm being called for _Rapunzel said mentally to her mother _it's ok my dear, speak to you soon_ sunny replyed and Rapunzel skipped into her mother's room. "yes?" she asked, "oh Flower I have a surprise for you." Gothel said in a sing-song way. "what?" punzie asked "oh nothing much just… I'm getting married and so are you!" gothel tried to giggle but it came out as a cackle. "WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED I WANT TO BE FREE. LIVE THE LIFE I HAVE AND BE THANKFUL!" Rapunzel scowled at her mother so loud that hiccup, jack, merida and aster all heard it. "NOW RAPUNZEL YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO THIS… BOY IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" her screamed back getting the full attention of the visitors outside "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT?" the argument carried on,

"I'M YOUR MOTHER"

"THAT'S THE THING, YOUR NOT!"

"WHAT ARE SAYING YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"I'M SAYING I KNOW MY MOTHER AND YOU ARE NOT, EVER GOING TO BE HER!"

"I AM. AND YOU CANNOT DEMOTE ME BECAUSE OF YOUR PITTIFUL, SILLY DREAMS!"

Rapunzel steeped back in shock "I've been talking to my mother for almost 300 years and I'm fed up of waiting" and with puzie left the room. She ran up-stairs and wrote a note '_dear gothel, I'm not your daughter and you don't the right over me to sell me to some random guy. I'm happy that you are getting married but I'm not. Goodbye mother._' She placed the note on her bed and jumped out the 95ft high window. Merida saw this and screamed, punzie didn't hear this and shot a green stip of magic to the ground creating s giant flower to appear and act as a pillow to keep her safe, except instead of letting her go it shot into the ground after her 50ft long hair was collected. "wow, your sis is very powerful." Aster said in shock letting the other's to nod in agreement. Not too far in the distance the flower resurfaced and punzie flicked her finger. Her hair tied up into a French plat with lots of flower's coming out instantly. She wondered about for about 3 minutes and assumed she was lost "hello?" she cried into the distance. All of a sudden a cave lit up with fire hovering on the walls. Punzie began to follow the strange fire into the cave where she saw a girl. She had brown hair turning into a goldenish blonde at the bottom with a single blue high light down the left side of her hair. She also had blue sapphire eyes as well as freckles spotting around her cheeks and noise. "hello Rapunzel we've been expecting you…" she trailed off and began to walk further ahead in to the tunnel to meet up with a boy (who was very cute Rapunzel thought) he had__brown hair like hiccup's and deep sea blue eyes as well as freckles spotting around his cheeks and noise. "hi I'm Matthew Lex but other spirits call me flame and this is my last surviving partner, Alexis Denningsfield but like I said to other spirit sapphire is her other name."


	5. notice

i'm so sorry but i cannot think of a finish for this story... so use your imagination and finish it however YOU want it to 


End file.
